The Reaping
by TheSoundofMusic
Summary: "Please, just let this be a nightmare."


I wake up to the sound of my mother's breath beside my ear. For a moment I can't remember why I'm in her bed when the memory of my nightmare hits me, sending a violent shiver down my back. As our cat curls tighter at my feet, I huddle as close to my mother's chest as I can, seeking comfort from the unshakable terror that I cannot get rid of.

The reaping.

Every year, ever since I can remember, there has been a reaping. And every year we've all been safe; me, my mother, and my big sister Katniss-but even so, the idea that I must enter this year has me shaking all over. I'm twelve now. I'm supposed to be strong, like Katniss.

But that doesn't stop the terror from settling at the bottom of my stomach.

As I get up slowly, so as not to wake my mother, I shoot a look over at the table. I smile as I note that the bowl which was hiding the goat cheese is upturned, its hollowed contents facing our dingy ceiling. It's a sign that Katniss is already gone, her day to be spent out in the woods before coming home with something for us to eat.

My mother sighs in her sleep and turns over, pulling the blanket closer to her as she does so. Quietly, I shuffle around the bed and head towards the door, ready to start my day as well. If I'm to have this unsettling feeling about the reaping, I might as well distract myself by doing chores. I've found that when I'm hungry, or tired, or scared, the best thing to do is to not dwell on it.

Noon comes too quickly. As we eat the food that Katniss brought back, I glance over at the room where I know she's getting ready. Looking back down at my food, I silently thank God that I have a sister like her; without Katniss, we would not have lasted as long as we have now. She's the one who brings home food and takes care of me more than our mother does.

Sometimes I wonder if she'd like to just leave us, Mother and me. We are little more than a burden to her, really, the way we depend on her for our survival. If Katniss didn't love me so much, I'd worry more about her giving up on us. Then again, it's because she loves me so much that I know she wouldn't abandon us.

When she comes out, after being helped by our mother, I give a little gasp of admiration. Katniss is already pretty, but her beauty is amplified in the dress that she wears. The shimmery blue material makes her look more delicate than I know she'd like, but personally I think it's a nice touch on her. Gale will be pleased to see her looking like this, not that she'd ever notice. I may be only twelve, but even I can tell that when he looks at her it's not just a simple look.

Rather than letting me make a fuss over her, Katniss simply comes over and tucks my shirt back into the skirt, teasing me about being a duck. Normally this would just be a light-hearted joke, but by the worry in her eyes I can tell she's stressed about the reaping more than she normally is. Katniss worries about me far more than she worries about herself, although at times I wish she'd think of how worried I am about her.

The odds are most definitely not in her favor today.

When we reach the square, we're all herded into a big area in the middle of it as our mother leaves us to stand on the side. Katniss is taken up front with all the older kids, and I'm made to stay in back with the children my age. As the mayor gets up and gives the usual speech on the reaping day, I tell myself not to worry so much.

Tonight we'll have good food to eat, and we'll all be together. Katniss will be safe another year and we'll go home together. I'll be able to hug her and know that she's safe with me, even if one of my friends won't be.

I jolt out of my thoughts as Effie Trinket, the woman the Capitol sent, digs around enthusiastically in the large glass bowl that holds our names. As the paper slips around her hands, I bite my lip as I think that twenty of those belong to Katniss. But when she finally grasps a slip and pulls it out, it's not my sister's name that's read. It's not Gale's, or one of my friend's.

It's mine.

It's my name.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket calls out cheerfully, as if she was announcing that I've won a prize rather than I've just won my own ticket to death. The crowd begins to murmur low, but all I can hear is my name echoing over and over again in my head-and I walk forward slowly.

With each step I take my heart beats a little faster, and I feel cold and numb as everyone stares at me.

Just as I reach the steps, I hear a strangled cry. For a second I don't recognize the voice; there's so much pain and sorrow in it that I find myself confused. Then it becomes clear as the sound comes nearer to me, approaching rapidly from behind.

"Prim! Prim!"

It's Katniss screaming my name, her voice choked with desperation and agony that she's trying to hold back. It's the same voice she called out to my father in when she wakes up, screaming from a nightmare. Suddenly I'm behind her, and I hear the unthinkable words come out of her mouth.

"I volunteer!" she gasps out, her arm still holding me back. "I volunteer as tribute!"

As the words register in my head, I realize what is going on and begin screaming myself. Clinging onto my sister with all my might, I scream and kick as hard as I can. I'm begging, begging for it to be anyone but her as I clutch at her back tightly.

"No! Katniss no! You can't go!" I scream hysterically, hoping that this is all just a bad dream and that I'll wake up soon and give a sigh of relief.

"Prim, let go." Katniss says harshly, in a voice she's never used on me before. I refuse to let go of her, but I'm given no choice as I'm pried off her by Gale, who carries me off as I continue to scream hysterically.

Watching my sister mount the steps of the stage, I cry even louder but am muffled by Gale, who is watching Katniss with tight eyes.

Please, let this just be a nightmare.

Don't let this be real.

Don't let my sister die.

* * *

**Wrote this for a class this semester...it was either this or an essay XD But I do hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
